Book Two: Firepaw's Fate
by xYourLoveIsMyDrugx
Summary: This is the sequel to another one of my stories The Lost Clan. Echostar is now leader to Cloudclan. His daughter Firepaw is involved in a mysterious prophecy. Can she stop a battle in time? Or will it be too late? R&R! i don't own Warriors. COMPLETE
1. Cloudclan

Cloudclan:

**Cloudclan:**

Leader- Echostar- brown tom with golden eyes

Deputy- Leosky- Black tom with golden eyes

Medicine Cat- Bengalfur- Tabby tom with green eyes

**Warriors-**

Icepool- white she-cat with black spots and stripes

Apprentice- Sunpaw

Silverfire- silvery tabby she-cat with dainty white paws and ice-blue eyes.

Spottedheart- beige she-cat with black stripes on her back, a couple of black spots too and golden eyes

Snowfeather- pretty white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Apprentice- Littlepaw

Oakfur- black tom with golden eyes

Fadedleaf- gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Mousepaw

Cocofur- brown she-cat with brown eyes

Banjoheart- black striped tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice- Featherpaw

Belleheart- white and gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Honeypaw

Amberleaf- amber she-cat with golden eyes

Apprentice- Cloverpaw

Goldenspirit- Golden she-cat with golden eyes

Apprentice- Leafpaw

Oakfoot- large black tom with golden eyes

Apprentice- Snowpaw

Eagleflight- brown and white tom with golden eyes

Apprentice- Spotspaw

Racconclaw- black and white tom with dark brown eyes

Smokeyfoot- white tom with black paws and golden eyes

Blacktail- brown tom with an unusual black tail and green eyes

**Queens-**

Frostshine- white she-cat with green eyes

Ravenflower- black she-cat with golden eyes

Skyspirit- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Hazeleyes- gray and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Apprentices-

Featherpaw- brown she-cat with amber eyes

Mousepaw- brown tom with amber eyes

Leafpaw- gray and white spotted she-cat with golden eyes

Snowpaw- white she-cat with golden eyes

Spotspaw- brown tom with black spots on his back legs

Honeypaw- golden tom with golden eyes

Cloverpaw- black tom with gray eyes

Sunpaw- Golden/orange she-cat with mint green eyes and a torn ear from falling into a pricker bush.

Littlepaw- brown she-cat with green eyes


	2. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue**

"_Oh, Hazeleyes. They're beautiful!" A beige _she-cat with black spots and stripes meowed.

"I know, Spottedheart."

"What will you name them?" A silver she-cat mewed.

"I do not know, Silverfire. I will think about it later."

"Good idea. Let's not stress her out thinking about names for the tiny kits!" A pretty white she-cat meowed.

"Oh, Snowfeather, I love them so much already!" Hazeleyes exclaimed.

"Icepool, why don't you go see if Echostar is back from patrol?"

"Okay, Frostshine."

Icepool left the nursery and walked out of the clearing. There was no sight of Echostar anywhere. She waited a little longer, and then saw him walked through the entrance of the camp.

"Echostar!" She yowled and ran up to him.

"Yes, Icepool?"

"Hazeleyes gave birth while you were on patrol. She had two healthy kits!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my Starclan!" Echostar exclaimed and ran towards the nursery. He bounded over to where his mate lay and licked the lighter brown kit.

"Thank Starclan you're here, Hazeleyes exclaimed.

"Did you think of names yet?" Echostar asked.

"Well, I thought of two but I'm not sure…" She trailed off, looking into Echostar's eyes.

"What are they?"

"Well I was thinking, since Firestar and Thunderclan helped us out so much, maybe we should name them…"

"What?" Echostar asked.

"Maybe we should name them… Firekit and Thunderkit!" she exclaimed.

"Why, those are brilliant names!" Echostar yowled.

"They are perfect for them. Firestar will know how grateful we are to him! Good thinking Hazeleyes."

"Thank you," she looked into his eyes. "Oh, Echostar, I love you," she meowed with love clouding her eyes.

"I love you too, Hazeleyes."


	3. Chapter 1

C H A P T E R 1

**A/N Sequel to Warriors: The Lost Clan!**

**Yay!**

**C H A P T E R 1**

_Thunderkit bowled on top of his _sister Firekit. He clawed at her playfully with sheathed claws.

"Go away Riverclan!" Thunderkit shouted as he tackled her.

"Never Firestar!" Firekit squealed as she lightly bit her brother's back leg.

"Oh great Starclan! If you two are going to roughhouse then do it outside of the nursery!" Hazeleyes ordered.

"But Mom! We are having fun in here! Plus, it's too cold out there!" Firekit complained.

"Well then stop making so much noise! Frostshine is trying to get some sleep! Her kits have their apprentice ceremony today and she doesn't need you two jumping on the walls!" Hazeleyes hissed motherly.

"Sorry Mom," Thunderkit apologized, making his way to the front of the nursery. "We'll go outside."

"Speak for yourself!" Firekit spat. "_I _am going to stay where it is warm!" she sat down and licked her front paw.

"Fine! Then I'll go play by myself outside!" Thunderkit yowled. He knew that Firekit hated when Thunderkit threatened to play by himself.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming!" She yowled, annoyed and ran into the cold air.

Outside, a fresh blanket of snow covered the ground. Thunderkit bounded around in it, then saw his own pawprints and acted like he had just found fifty lazy rabbits.

"Wow! Come look at this Firekit!" Thunderkit yowled staring at the pawprints in the snow.

"Looks like somebody just found their pawprints!" Snowfeather purred, looking down at the curious kit.

"Pawprint?" Firekit asked.

"Yes, when the snow covers the ground and you walk in it, it leaves trails!" Snowfeather explained.

"Oh! That makes sense," Thunderkit mewed.

"You two are going to freeze out here!" Silverfire exclaimed, licking the top of Firekit's head. Firekit pulled away from her and shook herself.

"Hazeleyes told us we could!" she argued.

"Well, that is probably because you two were wrestling in the nursery again!" Spottedheart exclaimed. Silverfire, Spottedheart, and Snowfeather all grew up in the same twoleg house together, therefore were very close.

"We weren't wrestling!" Thunderkit lied.

"Yes we were!" Firekit exclaimed, not getting that her brother was lying.

"Well, we have to go hunting; don't stray too far away from the nursery!" Snowfeather warned.

"We won't!" both kits said in unison.

"Goodbye kits!" Silverfire meowed, walking towards the entrance.

As soon as they were out of sight, Thunderkit trampled on top of Firekit and wrestled with her again. Movements from the warrior den stopped the kits in their tracks. Icepool walked out and stretched. Firekit and Thunderkit ran up to her.

"Hi there Firekit and Thunderkit!" she greeted.

"Can we go on patrol with you!?" Firekit pleaded.

"How many times do I have to tell you that kits are not aloud to leave the camp until they are made apprentices!" Icepool gave an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry. We just are really bored," Firekit shuffled her paws, innocently.

"Fine, if you want something to do, I'll have Sunpaw come and play with you."

"Okay!" the two kits loved playing with Sunpaw, even though Sunpaw didn't like playing with them.

Icepool walked into the apprentice's den and came back out with Sunpaw who was meowing, "But, why do _I _have to play with them! Can't Littlepaw play with them?! They're annoying!"

"Too bad!" Icepool yowled.

Sunpaw walked over to the kits, which luckily hadn't heard her complaining, and murmured, "What do you want to play this time?"

"The attack of Shadowclan!" Thunderkit yowled.

"But we played that last time and the time before that, and the time before that…" Sunpaw complained. "Why don't we play a different game?"

"Fine, can you teach us the hunting crouch?" Firekit asked.

"I guess." Sunpaw got into a crouch, making sure to keep her tail down and her paws light. She concentrated so hard that when she got up, she realized she hadn't known that the kits were all the way at the other side of the camp!

"Stupid furballs," Sunpaw murmured, walking back into the apprentice den.

Firekit raced with Thunderkit. She ran as fast as she could, "I'm going to beat you!" She cried as she bounded across the camp. A couple of warriors had to run out of the kit's way as they leaped around. They saw Silverfire, Spottedheart, and Snowfeather walk into the clearing with a lot of prey in their jaws. Echostar came out of his den and jumped onto the tree stump.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the tree stump for a clan meeting," he yowled. Hazeleyes, Frostshine, Ravenflower, and Skyspirit walked out of the nursery den. Frostshine was fussing with her kits by grooming them and going over the procedure.

"We know, Mom!" Stormykit cried.

"Oh, I know. I'm just so proud of you!" She cried, wrapping her tail around her kits and pulling them into a hug.

They struggled to get away from their mother and were finally free when Echostar asked them to step forward. Firekit and Thunderkit started playing around while Echostar did the whole ceremony. They didn't hear any of it, until the end where everyone was shouting, "Congratulations Smokeypaw, Bouncepaw, Stormypaw, Dawnpaw, and Flowerpaw!"

The apprentice den was getting pretty full. Soon, Sunpaw, Littlepaw, Featherpaw and Mousepaw would need to be warriors.

Thunderkit watched as the five new apprentices mingled with their new denmates and he sighed. He wanted to be an apprentice so bad, but he still had three moons to go.

"Don't worry. You'll be an apprentice soon!" Hazeleyes comforted her kit.

"I know, but I want to be one now!" Thunderkit complained, looking at his mother with sadness in his eyes.

"Patience, Thunderkit. In time, you will be an apprentice. As for right now, you should practice in camp some of your fighting moves; you'll be the strongest warrior in the whole clan!"

"Yeah, okay! Thanks Hazeleyes!" Thunderkit shouted as he ran to find Firekit.

Hazeleyes watched him in silence. She felt Echostar sit beside her. He licked her shoulder and rubbed her with his muzzle.

She had named her kits after Thunderclan and Firestar, since they had been so good to her and Echostar. She remembered the gathering. Echostar had brought, Leosky, Bengalfur, Hazeleyes, Mousepaw and Featherpaw. Onestar accepted it fairly, but Blackstar and Leopardstar weren't too happy about it. Hazeleyes sighed and licked her mates shoulder.

Right now, everything was perfect, but it wouldn't be for long.


	4. Chapter 2

C H A P T E R 2

A/N: Just so you know, I named 3 of my warriors, Banjoheart, Belleheart and Cocofur, because my two cat's names are Banjo and Belle and my dog's name is Coco.

Oh, and I have the book, Secrets of the Clans

And there is no rule in the Warrior Code that says

Kits can't be named after clans.

Just wanted to let you know cause Alice,

When you told me that, I was like,

"Oh my goodness! What if she's right!?" so I checked!

Oh and just so you know, I was making cream puffs when I wrote this chapter for Social Studies!

Yay cream puffs!

Lol.

Toodles!

**C H A P T E R 2**

_Firekit woke up in the nursery. _The cool air ruffled her fur. She shivered and sat up. Her brother was still asleep. Her belly growled with hunger and she silently raced out of the nursery. Outside, warriors were everywhere doing their duties. She dodged Oakfur as he walked past her and bumped into Sunpaw.

"Hi Sunpaw!" Firekit greeted happily.

"Hello, Firekit. Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah! Can I have some freshkill?"

"Sure. I just caught this Magpie! I hope you like it!" Sunpaw grabbed a magpie from the freshkill pile and dropped it in front of Firekit. She vigorously tore into the meat but in the end, she only ate a quarter of it.

"Why don't you give the rest of that to your brother? He's a much bigger eater than you are," Sunpaw suggested, pointing with her tail towards the nursery.

"Okay! Thanks Sunpaw!" Firekit yowled, sprinting back to the nursery.

Inside, the air was warmer than outside. She saw Frostshine sharing tongues with Ravenflower and Skyspirit. They waved their tails in greeting as Firekit walked by her mother and brother. Thunderkit still lay fast asleep by his mother's stomach and gave a small grunt when Firekit tried to wake him up.

"C'mon lazy mouse!" Firekit teased and shoved her paw into his side.

"B-but I'm tired!" Thunderkit meowed, yawning.

"Too bad! Maybe Sunpaw will show us some cool moves today!" Firekit fantasized.

"But I'm so tired!"

"Well, I'm not! Plus, you've been sleeping for a _long_ time now!" Firekit wailed. Her brother was never _this _tired.

"My tummy hurts!" he complained, groaning as he tried to sit up. Frostshine padded over with Ravenflower right behind.

"Oh, Honey, are you okay?" Frostshine asked with concern in her eyes.

"No," Thunderkit cried, looking at the queen.

"Why don't we go talk to Bengalfur? He'll have something for you!" Frostshine assured.

"O-okay F-f-Frostshine."

Firekit, Frostshine, and Thunderkit walked together towards Bengalfur's den. He was sorting herbs and muttering to himself.

"Hello Bengalfur!" Firekit squeaked. Bengalfur jumped up and stared at the three cats.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there. Is something wrong?" he asked, staring at Thunderkit.

"Thunderkit has a belly ache and he's been complained about a bad cough," Frostshine explained. Hazeleyes popped out of the nursery and sprinted into the medicine den.

"What's happened?!" She exclaimed, looking at Thunderkit with anxiety.

"Uh oh, he seems to have whitecough," Bengalfur meowed after checking over Thunderkit.

"Whitecough?! What in Starclan is Whitecough?!" Hazeleyes screeched, resting her tail around Thunderkit and pulling him close.

"Whitecough is a mild chest infection. It is easy to treat, but it could get worse, which could cause him to have greencough, which is even worse then whitecough and could be fatal."

"Oh no! My poor, poor kit!" Hazeleyes cried and licked her kit.

"He'll be okay, here, just take these herbs and come back to me tomorrow. It is a minor case and can be treated."

"Okay, thank you Bengalfur! I will go tell Echostar now," she said shuffling herself and her kits out of the den. Thunderkit finished swallowing his herbs and ran to catch up with his sister and mother.

Thunderkit and Firekit stayed outside their father's den and waited patiently for their mother.

"I hope you feel better!" Firekit rubbed her muzzle against Thunderkit's and purred softly.

"I already do!" Thunderkit mewed and tackled his sister. She hissed playfully and ran straight into Littlepaw on her way attacking her brother.

Littlepaw's fur was ruffled and her eyes were clouded with fear.

"What's wrong Littlepaw?" Firekit asked.

"I-I need to speak with Echostar!" she exclaimed and ran into his den.

Firekit gave a questioning look at Thunderkit and ran after Littlepaw. Firekit realized that Littlepaw was bleeding from a scratch in her shoulder.

"Echostar! T-There are foxes!" She stammered. Hazeleyes led Littlepaw through the den entrance and into Bengalfur's den while Echostar called a group of cats to go fight the foxes.

"I'll need Leosky, Spottedheart, Silverfire, Snowfeather, Oakfur, and Banjoheart to go find the foxes. Littlepaw! Do you feel well enough to lead them there?" Echostar asked.

"Sure, Bengalfur put some herbs on m-my wound so it feels a little better."

"Good, now go! They will not make their home on our territory!" Echostar hissed as the warriors ran out the entrance.

Thunderkit swallowed hard. He began to feel dizzy. He saw Firekit walking over to him and asking him a question, but he couldn't make out the words. Other cats began to walk towards him, concern in their eyes. Thunderkit gave out one small mew, then, collapsed.


	5. Chapter 3

C H A P T E R 3

**C H A P T E R 3**

"_Thunderkit!? Hello?! Please answer me my sweet kit!" _Hazeleyes pleaded, shaking her son with her paw.

"Its okay, Hazeleyes! I told you a million times that it was just a side-effect from the sickness! He will live! He just needs sleep!" Bengalfur growled at the concerned queen.

"It will be okay when I say its okay!!" The queen retorted. She licked the small kit's gray fur and soothed him with words Bengalfur couldn't make out.

Firekit stared at her mother and brother. She didn't know what to do. _Bengalfur said it was all right, but what if it was greencough? What if my brother died?_ She immediately shook those thoughts away from her mind. _He'll be okay, _she tried to reassure herself.

The warriors that chased after the fox hadn't come back yet. Echostar stayed by the entrance, pacing back and forth. She decided to go talk to him.

"Hello Echostar!" she exclaimed, walking next to him.

"Hello Firekit. Aren't you supposed to be in the nursery?"

"I needed some fresh air! Plus, I'm worried about Thunderkit," Firekit mewed softly.

"He'll be okay, I promise."

eHe

Echostar put his ears back as he heard shuffling in the entrance. Firekit stared as Leosky, Spottedheart, Silverfire, Snowfeather, Oakfur, Littlepaw and Banjoheart walked ran into camp. Silverfire and Snowfeather were guiding Littlepaw in. Her eyes were covered in blood and she was whimpering.

"What's happened?" Echostar demanded.

"Littlepaw is injured. She was scratched in the eyes by one of the foxes!" Banjoheart exclaimed.

"Bring her to Bengalfur immediately!" Echostar ordered.

Firekit followed Snowfeather and Silverfire into Bengalfur's den and sat down to watch Bengalfur examine Littlepaw's eyes. He murmured something that sounded like, "It'll be a miracle if she doesn't go blind."

Firekit stifled a gasp and looked at Littlepaw eyes more closely. They were dripping with blood and had three scratches on each eye that the blood spewed out of. Firekit turned away, disgusted, and looked at her brother. He lay so innocently in a nest with dry moss. His brown fur was ruffled and he with each breath he took, he let out a small moan. Firekit sat down beside him and prodded him awake with her paw.

"Hey, Thunderkit, wake up!" Firekit pleaded.

"W-what?" He asked, dazed.

"Littlepaw might go blind!" Firekit whispered.

"O-Oh no!" he murmured, his hazel gaze fixed on Firekit's face.

"I just wanted to fill you in. Echostar said that you'll get better!" Firekit reassured her sick brother.

"B-but I don't feel better!" Thunderkit complained. He shivered.

"Firekit! Don't sit near him; we don't want you catching a cold!" Hazeleyes scolded, seeing her two kits sitting beside each other.

"Sorry Hazeleyes," Firekit immediately ran to her mother who was looking at Littlepaw with concern in her eyes.

"Now, she will live. The scratches were not that bad, but I cannot save her eyesight. I'm sorry Littlepaw," Bengalfur put his head down and closed his eyes.

"No! I need my eyes! Please help me!" Littlepaw begged.

"I did all I could. We could do a couple exercises each day to see if your eyesight can come back a little, but I highly doubt it would. Again, I am truly sorry about all this," Bengalfur sighed and licked the apprentice's forehead.

"Firekit, why don't we give Littlepaw a little time to adjust to this," Hazeleyes whispered.

"Okay, can you take me hunting!?" Firekit asked. Her mother shook her head and gave a small laugh.

"You are too young! C'mon, let's go eat something and then take a long nap," Hazeleyes meowed.

"Okay," Firekit meowed, racing to the freshkill pile. She grabbed a fat, juicy, mouse and shared it with her mother, then headed into the nursery to sleep.


	6. Chapter 4

I might not update in a while because I'm going on vacation for like 3 weeks

**I might not update in a while because I'm going on vacation for like 3 weeks. Sorry!**

**Toodles!**

**C H A P T E R 4**

_Echostar looked down at his kit. _It had been three moons since Thunderkit had gotten ill. And he wasn't getting better. Sometimes, Firekit would walk into the den and just look at her brother. Echostar had seen her do it every other day, but Hazeleyes told him that she does it all the time. Thunderkit was losing his hearing and he always shivered. Hazeleyes sometimes tried to comfort him by wrapping herself around him and keeping him warm, but Bengalfur told her that she is putting herself in danger of getting sick like him.

"Echostar, is he any better today?" Spottedheart walked up next to Echostar and sat down, looking down at the poor kit.

"No, Bengalfur says he's defiantly got greencough. I'm thinking about going to Thunderclan and asking Leafpool for help. Bengalfur is a great medicine cat choice, but he might not have the right herbs. In fact, I was just about to ask Hazeleyes of she wanted to go with me to Thunderclan to ask them."

"Good idea. Firestar would defiantly help you. But, you should go now. I'll tell Leosky that he is in charge until you come back."

"Thank you, Spottedheart. I'll go now."

Echostar hustled to the nursery and woke his sleeping mate. He told her about his plan and she agreed to do it.

They walked to Thunderclan camp in silence. They sat down at the border and waited until a patrol came by.

"They should have a patrol come by soon," Echostar told Hazeleyes.

"Okay," Hazeleyes said. A few moments later, he smelt Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Brambleclaw, and Hollypaw patrolling the border.

"I smell Cloudclan!" Hollypaw exclaimed racing through the brambles, meeting Echostar and Hazeleyes.

"Hello Hollypaw," Echostar greeted. The others walked next to her and Sandstorm greeted them warmly.

"Hello Echostar and Hazeleyes. What brings you to Thunderclan?"

"We need to speak to Leafpool. It's an emergency."

"Okay, come with us," Brambleclaw meowed, walking back to Thunderclan camp.

Echostar and Hazeleyes walked in silence to Thunderclan camp. The Thunderclan patrol could smell fear-scent and worry coming from them.

Once in Thunderclan camp, many familiar smells enveloped them. Firestar sat in the clearing, talking to Squirrelflight. He smiled and trotted towards the visitors happily.

"Greetings Echostar and Hazeleyes!" he purred.

"Hello Firestar!" they both exclaimed, dipping their heads to their former leader.

"What brings you on Thunderclan territory?" he asked, with only curiosity in his voice.

"We need to speak to Leafpool, if you don't mind," Echostar looked around the camp at the familiar faces, until he saw Leafpool walk beside Firestar.

"Hello, is something wrong?" Leafpool asked.

"Our kit, Thunderkit, he's sick. Our medicine cat, Bengalfur is treating him, but he isn't getting any better," Echostar explained.

"Do you know what he has?" Leafpool asked again.

"Greencough," Hazeleyes replied, softly. Gasps flew around the camp. Greencough was bad and Echostar knew it.

"Oh Starclan. I'll help, I mean, if it's okay with Firestar of course," Leafpool looked at Firestar.

"Of course, Jaypaw may go with you as well."

"Okay, I'll go get some herbs," she ran across the clearing and into the medicine den.

"How's the prey running in Thunderclan?" Hazeleyes asked, banishing the awkward silence.

"Very well, and yours?" Firestar replied.

"Good. A couple of foxes ran into our territory and blinded one of our apprentices. But she is trying very hard to accept it," Echostar said solemnly.

"I'm sorry. That's a disaster!" Firestar wailed.

"Yes, but we've got one healthy kit at least and there are many apprentices that will need their warrior names soon."

"That's good. Oh, here comes Leafpool and Jaypaw. Starclan will let your kit get better!" Firestar said, dipping his head.

"I hope so," Hazeleyes meowed softly, dipping her head.

"Goodbye Firestar! And thanks!" Echostar yowled before heading out into the forest again.

"You're welcome!" he heard Firestar call. Echostar ran out of the camp like a bullet out of a gun. They ran all way to the Cloudclan camp.

And when they got there, everything went wrong.


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, for all my loyal readers, I decided to do one last chapter before I leave

**A/N: Okay, for all my loyal readers, I decided to do one last chapter before I leave. I have to leave my two kittys all alone for 3 weeks!**

**WAHHH!!**

**I'm bringing my laptop on vacation so if there's time,**

**I'll write more. If there is no internet connection, I'll post the new chapters as soon as I get back.**

**Thanks to all my loyal readers**

**(Which, by the way, are ONLY people that are reviewing, cough, cough)**

**Please review!**

**(P.S. If you like don't know who Echostar is or how Cloudclan came to be, then read my other story, The Lost Clan, and then you'll know what is happening.) Please review though!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**and**

**REVIEW!!**

**Here is chapter 5!**

**C H A P T E R 5**

"_I'll get you Leopardstar!" _Firekit growled, hoping onto Sunpaw's back.

"Ger-off-me!" Sunpaw growled.

"Never!" Firekit play-hissed, softly biting into Sunpaw's neck.

"Ow!" Sunpaw hissed, knocking Firekit off of her.

"I was just playing around," Firekit meowed, innocently, shuffling her paws.

"Well, I can't play right now. I have to go hunting for my assessment!" Sunpaw announced excitedly.

"Oh, can I come!?" Firekit squeaked.

"Absolutely not! Kits are not aloud to go out of the camp!" Sunpaw growled.

"Brat," Firekit murmured, then sprinted away to see her brother in the medicine cat den. He was sleeping and his fever was going down. When Leafpool came to help him, she brought lots of herbs that helped Thunderkit a lot.

"Hi Thunderkit! I can't wait until we can play again! I try to play with Sunpaw, but she's busy _all_ the time. I hope you will wake up soon. I have to go annoy Littlepaw now! I love you Thunderkit," She murmured, grooming her unconscious brother's fur. Then, she sprinted away to go find Littlepaw.

Littlepaw was lying outside of the apprentice's den, on her back and rolling in the dirt. Firekit walked up next to her, and then, lay on her back and chatted.

"So, did you catch any prey today?" Firekit asked.

"Not yet. Snowfeather hasn't assigned me to anything yet. I do hope that I will be assessed today though," Littlepaw replied, sitting up.

"I bet you will! And you'll be a warrior soon!" Firekit squealed, sitting up too.

"I doubt that. I've only been an apprentice for a little while. But I'd like to be assessed, you know? To see how I'm doing and stuff."

"Oh, okay. My brother might wake up soon!" Firekit exclaimed. Littlepaw's eyes were filled with sadness and she replied, "Of course he will wake up, Firekit. He's just like a bear, he hibernates!" she joked.

"What's a bear?"

"It's like a badger. I've never seen one, but people tell me that they are black and are very fat."

"Oh, okay. I'm going to go talk to Echostar! Bye Littlepaw!"

"Goodbye, Firekit." The sadness stay in Littlepaw's eyes until Firekit was completely out-of-sight in Echostar's den. "Just like a bear," she murmured. "Hibernating, just like a bear."

**Sorry it's so short. My mother is kicking me off again to do chores, shower, and pack. Toodles!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: There has been a recent incident that is: PEOPLE ARE NOT PRESSING THE REVIEW BUTTON FOR SPOTTEDHEART2664's STORIES. To end this disaster, please, press, submit review, and then leave a nice and helpful review! Or else, Tigerstar will come to haunt you! BEWARE OF TIGERSTAR!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! (I said please so review. Now. Or else…)**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I can't believe that I'm going to be an apprentice today!" Firekit meowed to Hazeleyes.

"I'm so proud of you!" Hazeleyes mewed, grooming her kit.

"Thanks Hazeleyes!" Firekit nuzzled her mother and licked her shoulder.

The air was warm today and the sun was high in the sky. Firekit had her apprentice ceremony today. Thunderkit was still unconscious.

Echostar jumped onto the tree stump and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, please meet under the tree stump for a clan meeting." The cats all gathered, murmuring excitedly.

"Firekit, please step forward," Echostar meowed. Firekit stepped forward happily and looked up at her father.

"You are now, six moons old. It is your time to become an apprentice. I, Echostar, leader of Cloudclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this kit. She will do wonderful as an apprentice and she will train her best to learn the warrior code and your noble ways. Firekit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Firekit promised.

"Then until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Firepaw." Echostar walked closer to his kit and placed his head on her head. Firepaw respectfully licked her leader and father's shoulder. "You're doing fine," Echostar praised. Firepaw smiled and embraced the moment.

"Silverfire, you have not had an apprentice yet, so you will be mentor to Firepaw. You are brave, loyal, and wise and I expect you will pass this to your new apprentice." Silverfire's eyes lit up and she gently pressed her nose to Firepaw's. Firepaw wiggled her butt happily and purred lightly.

"Firepaw, Firepaw, Firepaw!" The clan chanted. Firepaw turned her gaze to the medicine cat den, where she saw Thunderkit lying lifelessly. She sighed and dipped her head.

Echostar jumped down from the tree stump and licked his daughter's forehead.

"He'll have his apprentice ceremony soon too, right Echostar?" Firepaw asked.

"Yes, yes he will," Echostar said with a tiny bit of uncertainty in his voice. Firepaw walked away from her father and over to Thunderkit.

"It's okay Thunderkit. I'll wait for you. You should have been with me," Firepaw murmured lovingly.

"Firepaw!" Firepaw turned and saw Sandpaw walking over to her.

"Hi Sandpaw! I'll be training along with you now!" Firepaw exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I guess you will!" Sandpaw meowed, hitting Firepaw's ear playing with her paw.

"And Thunderkit will be also!" Firepaw mewed, looking down at her brother.

"Oh, yeah. Thunderkit will be right there with us," Sandpaw tried her best to reassure the young apprentice. Sandpaw lovingly rested her chin on Firepaw's head and dipped her head slightly to lick Firepaw's forehead.

"Firepaw! We're going on patrol with Snowfeather, Icepool, Sandpaw, and Littlepaw!" Silverfire exclaimed happily walking over to the two apprentices.

"Okay!" Firepaw exclaimed as she started walking to the entrance of the camp. She looked, once more at her brother and silently vowed, _I will never become a warrior, unless you are right there by my side._

And Firepaw meant it.

**Sorry it's a little short… : ( but I hope you liked it and PLEASE review!!**


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: ICKY

**A/N: ICKY! I HAVE HIVES! HELP ME! I ITCH SO BADLY! HELP!!**

**Chapter Seven**

The sun rose reluctantly that next morning. It seemed like it didn't want to wake up. And neither did anyone in Cloudclan. So far, they had only lost one kit, who died of whitecough. But this death was terrible.

Firepaw knew there was something wrong as soon as she came back to camp with her mentor, Sandpaw, Littlepaw, Snowfeather, and Icepool. The clan reeked of death and mourning.

"What's going on?" Snowfeather whispered to Icepool, who shrugged and looked at Silverfire, who shrugged as well.

Littlepaw looked anxiously at Sandpaw, who looked at Firepaw. Who didn't look back. She raced to the medicine cats, where cats timidly sat around with their heads dipped. Firepaw trudged through the crowd of mourners and saw it.

The worst sight she had ever seen. An awful and horrible sight, that Firepaw had always feared. The smell of the dead overwhelmed her as she stared down at her brother's lifeless body. Echostar and Hazeleyes had their noses pushed into Thunderkit's fur and Hazeleyes looked up once to see her daughter's traumatized face.

"He died while you were out on patrol. I'm so sorry, Firepaw," Firepaw heard Bengalfur announce.

Firepaw didn't speak. For she was afraid, that if she did, she would yell at the poor medicine cat, and Bengalfur did not deserve that. This was hard enough on him. Firepaw kneeled down and pressed her muzzle into Thunderkit's incredibly soft fur.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured and gently closed her eyes. "I will never forget -you. And I will always remember that you should be with me, when I receive my warrior name."

Firepaw woke up three days later on the border line of Thunderclan/Cloudclan territory.

"Wha?" she asked, dazed. She looked up and saw a shady figure standing over her.

"Who are you?" Firepaw growled, jumping up immediately.

"My name is Cinderpelt. You don't know me," the gray she-cat meowed, dipping her head.

"Who?" Firepaw asked again.

"Cinderpelt. I was an old medicine cat for Thunderclan. I was killed by a badger, though. And, I have come with someone," she stepped out of the way.

Firepaw couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't tell if this was horrible, or fantastic. She blinked her eyes open and shut a few times then finally managed to find her voice.

"Thunderkit?"

**OMG I think this is the shortest chapter that I've ever written!! But I had to stop it for… Effect! I hoped you liked it! (it will clear up in the next chapter… Promise!)**

**  
I want at least six or seven reviews though, or else I won't update again for a very long time. (Or until I receive six or seven updates!) Toodles!**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**A/N: Okay so I only got FOUR reviews, but I won't be home tomorrow or the next day, so I figured I'd be nice and end the cliffy! I hope you like this chappie!**

**Love,**

**Mckenzie**

**Chapter Eight**

"Thunderkit?"

"Hello Firepaw!" Thunderkit greeted happily. Like he didn't know he was supposed to be dead.

"Thunderkit?" Firepaw asked again, as if she didn't believe he was actually there, along with a dead medicine cat.

"Yes, Firepaw! It's really me!" Thunderkit gleefully hissed, as he bounded over to Firepaw and pressed his nose into her fur. "I'll be watching over you from Silverpelt now," he murmured, licking his sister's shoulder.

"We are here for a reason," Cinderpelt spoke in a bold and wise voice. The mist was still there, and everything looked barren. There was no scent of prey or other cats. Just the smell of death.

"We have a message for you," Thunderkit mewed, trudging back over to Cinderpelt.

"And?" Firepaw whispered, not sure to believe what she was seeing.

"It is very important," Cinderpelt notified. She took a deep breath and recited, "A certain kit's death is a sign. A sign that will shape your future, along with your clan's. If you want to overcome this bad omen, you must climb to the top of the world and find Gold."

"Huh?" Firepaw asked, absolutely dumbfounded.

"Things will be made clearer. I promise." All of the sudden, screeching cats filled the world around her. Blood spilled and fur flew. Thunderkit and Cinderpelt, dipped their heads, and slowly faded away.

"No, wait! What's going on!?" Firepaw called after them. Thunderkit smiled at her and gently murmured, "Do not fear," and then, faded away completely.

"No!" Firepaw cried. She looked wildly around her and saw some familiar faces. She saw Brambleclaw, Icepool, Silverfire, Snowfeather, and many others.

"What are you doing?" She screeched. "Who are they fighting?" she murmured to herself.

"Firestar!" she yelled, seeing his familiar ginger pelt. She ran over to him, but then saw who he was clawing at.

"Echostar!" she gasped. Why were they fighting each other!? Firepaw turned and saw Sunpaw and Hollypaw hissing and clawing at each other. Firepaw wanted to help, but she felt torn.

_Why are they fighting? What's going on?_ Thoughts raced through her mind.

"What are you doing!?" she yowled, at no one in particular.

"What are who doing?"

"Firepaw, wake up!"

Firepaw lifted her dizzy head and opened open her eyes to see Sunpaw and Littlepaw standing over her.

"Wha?" she asked

"You were mumbling in your sleep!" Littlepaw exclaimed. She made it seem like the world was ending.

"Who cares?" Firepaw hissed.

"Well, it woke all the apprentices' up!" Sunpaw mewed.

"Whatever," Firepaw murmured, pushing her way through her fellow apprentices. She made her way to the freshkill pile and took a magpie. She brought it over to some other apprentices that were eating and talking among themselves. Featherpaw nudged Mousepaw and then, all the apprentices were staring at Firepaw, who grudgingly sat down a little ways away from them and ate peacefully. **(A/N: Wow! That's a big sentence! (Big for me anyway!))**

"Hey Firepaw! Guess what!?" Cloverpaw meowed as he took his piece of freshkill and sat next to Firepaw.

"What?" Firepaw growled.

"I am being assessed today!" he exclaimed, after taking a bite of his mouse

"Cool," Firepaw muttered. Cloverpaw lowered his ears back on his head and frowned. The other apprentices reluctantly started meowing again, most likely, about Firepaw.

"Firepaw!" Firepaw looked across the clearing and saw Silverfire summoning her with her tail. Firepaw finished off the magpie with a few ravenous gulps, and raced over to her silver mentor.

"Were going hunting with Amberleaf and Cloverpaw. Are you ready?" Silverfire asked.

"Yeah," Firepaw replied. Amberleaf and Cloverpaw showed up a few heartbeats later, and then they headed off into the forest.

Firepaw didn't pay attention to hunting, she just thought of the fight. She thought of how Thunderclan was fighting Cloudclan. And of how viscously Echostar had been fighting Firestar.

"Firepaw?" she heard the gentle voice of Cloverpaw behind her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nevermind," he murmured, walking away from her.

"Wait!" Firepaw meowed, catching up with the sleek, black, apprentice.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," she said. And she really meant it. No one deserved to be treated the way she was treating them. But she didn't want special treatment. And she was getting it.

"It's okay. You've been through a lot. I don't blame you," Cloverpaw licked Firepaw's shoulder affectionately. Firepaw smiled and picked up her pace. Cloverpaw picked up his pace to and then, the ended up having a race.

Firepaw skidded to a stop when she realized she saw a patrol of Thunderclan warriors, Amberleaf, and Silverfire at the border of Thunderclan/Cloudclan. They were obviously in a quarrel.

"Even though you are not clan-born, you should know that stealing prey is wrong!" Squirrelflight was yowling.

"We didn't steal your prey!" Silverfire protested.

"We saw you!" Hollypaw hissed. Lionpaw calmly licked her shoulder to calm her down.

Silverfire anxiously looked at Amberleaf, and they both had fear showing wildly in their eyes. Firepaw and Cloverpaw raced down to stand by their mentors.

"What's going on?" Cloverpaw asked.

"We saw you run over the border to get that bird!" Cloudtail hissed, motioning towards the bird by Silverfire's paw.

"It was an accident! Maybe you should mark your borders better!" Silverfire hissed back, fluffing her tail and barring her teeth.

"We were just about to!" Squirrelflight growled, fluffing her fur up.

"Well maybe you should do it more often!" Amberleaf shot in to help her friend out.

"We do it often enough!" Cloudtail argued.

"Stop!" Firepaw yowled. They all turned to see Firepaw breathing heavily and her eyes were wide with fear. "Don't you see what you're doing?! You're ruining everything! If you keep this up, there will be a battle!" Firepaw screeched.

No one said anything for a while. Firepaw just stood there, her fur fluffed, her heart beating a thousand miles per second, her eyes scared, and the strong scent of angst coming from her. She was remembering her dream. The one where Firestar and Echostar were fighting. The one where they were no longer at peace at.

"Firepaw, clans bicker all the time," Squirrelflight soothed from across the border, her fur smooth again and her teeth no longer barred.

"Yeah, Firepaw. We're not going to fight!" Hollypaw laughed.

"Unless they keep stealing our prey," Cloudtail murmured.

"Don't listen to him," Squirrelflight meowed, nudging Cloudtail with her paw. Firepaw just scowled at all of them, then stalked away murmuring curses under her breath.

Cloverpaw looked from the Thunderclan patrol to his own patrol a lot, and then ran after Firepaw.

"Are you okay?" he asked, catching up to her.

"Yes. I'm fine," she muttered. Her head dipped.

"You don't look fine," he noticed. Firepaw looked up to insult him, but only saw pure concern in his eyes. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"I swear. I'm fine," she meowed.

_At least I am now _she thought to herself.


	11. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

C H A P T E R 9

**NOTE:**

**Okay, so I have a couple things to say. First of all, if you read the Twilight series, you need to read my two friend's stories.**

**Their users are ****.smile-big.xx**** and Allie Capphar .**

**If you read Warriors (Which I'm sure you do if you're reading this), you need to read…**

**Snowfeather5's stories along with EspeonSilverFire2's stories.**

**If you read Harry Potter stories, check out my friend**

**iHeartHP95's stories.**

**Oh and if you've seen the movie Ironman, read**

**SatinBeige's story.**

**!!**

**Okay second, I am putting a story on Fictionpress. . com about a girl who works at an aquarium and the aquarium gets a Great White Shark into their aquarium and the girl falls in love with the shark, but he bites someone and is going to be killed. And the girl has to save him. And along the way, discovers things and stuff. I'll tell you when I put it up. My account is new so I can't put it up until tomorrow or something. Yeah so read it!**

**Oh and, **

**SAVE OUR SHARKS!**

**Go to www. savingsharks .com**

**Or www. sharkwater .com**

**Toodles!**

**S.O.S**

**Save Our Sharks**

**They are our past**

**And won't live to be our future…**

**Unless we do something about it.**

**We kill 100 million sharks a year for soup, trophies, greed, sheer recklessness, or simple ignorance.**

**They need our help!**

**Since they don't have voices, we **_**need **_**to speak for them!**

**We must**

**SAVE OUR SHARKS!**

"_**You see the thing that you were taught your whole life to fear, and it doesn't want to hurt you. And it's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen."  
-Rob Stewart**_

"The one animal that we fear the most, is the one we can't live without."  
-Rob Stewart

**P.S.: the real chapter 9 will be up soon.**

**--Mckenzie : )**


	12. ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTICE!

A/N:

**A/N:**

**Okay so here's the deal. I really wanna get over 70 reviews for this story (and I know that I'm pretty close because I have over 30 and I'm not even halfway done with the story) but I will NOT update until I get at least eight reviews for each chapter. Thanks!**

**--Mckenzie**


	13. Chapter 9

C H A P T E R 9

**C H A P T E R 9**

"_Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the tree stump for a clan meeting," Echostar's voice rang throughout the camp._

"As you all know," Echostar continued. "Cloverpaw, Honeypaw, and Featherpaw have been training for a while. They all did very well on their assessment and deserve their warrior names. I stand before Starclan and present to you these three apprentices'. They have worked hard to learn and understand the ways of your noble code. Cloverpaw, please step forward." Cloverpaw feebly stepped forward. His eyes were filled with excitement and his tail twitched in anticipation.

"You have the skill and courage to be a warrior. Cloverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Echostar asked.

"I do," he replied boldly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forward, you will be known as Clovertail," Echostar finished as he gently placed his chin on Clovertail's head and Clovertail licked Echostar's shoulder.

"Featherpaw, please step forward," Echostar asked. "You have worked very hard for this day and I admire your strength and loyalty. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Featherpaw squealed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forward, you will be known as Featherheart." Once again, he rested his chin on Featherheart's head and she licked his shoulder.

"Honeypaw, please step forward. You have great hunting skills and you have potency that only a true warrior has. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," she said modestly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forward, you will be known as Honeyfur." He repeated the custom and listened to the clan chant their names happily. "As a tradition for new warriors, you must sit vigil tonight." They nodded somberly, but bursted with pride when all of the cats started to chant their names again.

This is what being leader was all about. This is what he always wanted to do. This is what he knew he was born to do.

"Good job Clovertail!" Firepaw congratulated.

"Thanks!" Clovertail purred, licking Firepaw's ear. After the ceremony, Firepaw immediately wanted to congratulate Clovertail.

"You're welcome," Firepaw smiled, but quickly walked over to Littlepaw and sat down beside her blinded friend.

"Firepaw?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Firepaw replied.

"Bengalfur told me to rely more on my sense of smell, since I don't have my eyesight anymore," she sighed solemnly.

"Don't worry. You'll do just fine!" Firepaw assured, pressing her muzzle into Littlepaw's soft brown fur.

"Thanks Firepaw," Littlepaw purred.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Firepaw asked.

"Sure, anything."

"Hold on, lemme go get Sunpaw. Be right back," Firepaw sprinted across the clearing and told Sunpaw to follow them, and then went into the apprentices' den to get some privacy.

"What is it?" Sunpaw asked.

"I had a dream. But it wasn't ordinary. I was by the Thunderclan and Cloudclan border. And then I saw Thunderclan's old medicine cat, Cinderpelt and Thunderkit," Firepaw paused as Littlepaw and Sunpaw opened their mouths and their eyes widened.

"They told me almost like a prophecy. They said, 'a certain kit's death is a sign. A sign that will shape your future, along with your clan's. If you want to overcome this bad omen, you must climb to the top of the world and find Gold'," Firepaw watched as Sunpaw and Littlepaw tried to decipher this strange prophecy.

"And then, after that, I saw a whole bunch of cats. And they were fighting. And they were Thunderclan and Cloudclan. And they weren't fighting something else, they were fighting each other!" Firepaw exclaimed, reliving the dream that had appeared more than once while she slept.

"Hmmm," Sunpaw murmured, thinking.

"Climb to the top of the world and find Gold…" Littlepaw pondered.

"Its crazy, but I think that maybe the top of the world is the mountains!" Firepaw blurted.

"Top of the mountains?" Sunpaw asked.

"That would be dangerous! Starclan wouldn't send you somewhere where you could get hurt!" Littlepaw fretted.

"Well I mean when Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight and all the others came to find our new home, that was a very dangerous," Firepaw recalled.

"I guess, but you shouldn't do anything mouse-brained until we can think of something further," Sunpaw meowed.

"Maybe we should tell a warrior?" Littlepaw suggested.

"Like who?" Sunpaw asked.

"Well, Snowfeather. Or Silverfire. We can trust them!" Firepaw suggested.

"But they might tell Echostar!" Littlepaw protested.

"Maybe, but they could help us figure out the meaning," Sunpaw considered.

"Just wait until tomorrow. We'll figure something out. Let's go get something from the freshkill pile," Firepaw mewed, walking out of the den.

"Okay," both she-cats replied in unison.

They walked out to get some freshkill and once they each shared two mice, crawled into the apprentices' den and fell into a deep sleep.

Except for Firepaw, whose sleep was disturbed by battling cats and pouring blood.

**Okay, I hope you liked this chapter! Remember, I want at least **_**8 **_**reviews so get to typing! Toodles!**

**--Mckenzie : )**


	14. Chapter 10

C H A P T E R 10

**A/N: Okay so I know that I didn't get 8 reviews for chapter 9 but I have 50 reviews EXACTLY! So, I'm giving you a treat!**

**: )**

**C H A P T E R 10**

_Rain poured as Firepaw watched in horror at the battling cats in front of her._

"No stop!" she pleaded as she watched Hollypaw scratch Sunpaw across her cheek. Sunpaw hissed ferociously and pounced on the she-cat apprentice and bit down hard on her neck.

"Stop Sunpaw! Please! This can't happen!" Firepaw whimpered. Firestar had bravery in his green eyes, but fear as well. Didn't he understand that this wasn't supposed to happen? Can't he stop them?

Firepaw desperately searched for her father. Where was he? Firepaw got out from behind the tree stump she was hiding behind and saw a bloody lump of fur in a saw crevice, far away from where Firestar stood. Firepaw rushed over to the body and stared in horror as she realized that her father wasn't moving.

"Echostar?" Firepaw asked, prodding her father with her paw. Her heart was pounding wildly in her ears.

"He's losing a life," a voice beside her said. Firepaw whipped around to see a slender beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat was staring down at her father with somber eyes.

"Who are you? Another dead cat?" Firepaw hissed mincingly.

"Now that's no way to talk to your ancestors!" the mysterious cat meowed, but there was amusement in her eyes. "You're just like your father," she murmured.

"How do you know my father?" Firepaw hissed, sheathing and unsheathing her claws.

"I helped him become leader. My name is Spottedleaf," she mewed, dipping her head in greeting.

"Er, hi," Firepaw meowed awkwardly, sheathing her claws fully and dipping her head. She'd never heard of Spottedleaf, but she knew she need to offer her some respect if she did help her father.

"Why isn't anyone helping me?" Firepaw asked, still staring at her father.

"You will have help. From your friends. I believe there are six of them?" she meowed. It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Littlepaw, Sunpaw, Snowfeather, and Silverfire. That's four," Firepaw counted, clearly confused.

"You forgot about Clovertail and your brother," Spottedleaf mewed.

"Clovertail? Thunderkit?" Firepaw meowed.

"Of course! You didn't think your brother would just abandon you, did you?" Spottedleaf let out a good natured laugh.

"I guess not. Will he make the journey with us?"

"Journey? Do you even know where you're going?" Spottedleaf asked.

"Well I think the top of the world means the mountains, but I'm not sure what Gold means," Firepaw answered.

"It will be clear. I promise. And I will be here for you, along with your brother and father. We will not abandon you, little one," Spottedleaf meowed in her calm and friendly voice. Firepaw trusted her. Even though she didn't know her, she did trust her.

"Thanks Spottedleaf," Firepaw meowed, before waking up from her dream.

Faded light streamed into the apprentices' den and Firepaw sat up immediately. Littlepaw's brown fur was moving slowly up and down and Sunpaw was already up, washing her golden fur.

"Hello," Firepaw greeted, washing her paw.

"Hi, did you have any dreams last night?" Sunpaw whispered, making sure no one else was listening.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you, Snowfeather, Silverfire, and Littlepaw. Now, immediately. Oh and Clovertail."

"Okay, I'll wake Littlepaw, you go and get Silverfire and Snowfeather," Sunpaw mewed quietly.

"Okay," Firepaw agreed before sprinting out of the camp. She found Silverfire and Snowfeather eating with Spottedheart. _Spottedheart was so nice; it wouldn't hurt to tell her would it?_ Firepaw asked in her head. She decided that she would tell her and then went to find Clovertail.

"Where are we going?" Spottedheart asked, following Firepaw into the warriors' den.

"Hold on!" Firepaw hissed impatiently. Littlepaw and Sunpaw stood next to the three warriors while Firepaw prodded Clovertail awake and told him and the others to follow her.

They told Leosky that they were going hunting and sat down besides the huge oak tree.

"What are we doing?" Clovertail meowed, after yawning.

"We're going to stare leaves and gossip about warriors! What do you think we're doing here mouse brain!? Firepaw has something important to tell us!" Sunpaw growled. Littlepaw snickered and Clovertail shifted uneasily.

"Okay, so a couple moonrises ago I had a dream," Firepaw explained the dream and the same prophecy. She carried on about Spottedleaf and how she came to her in a dream. They all seemed surprised when she mentioned Thunderkit, but listened like the good friends they were.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Snowfeather asked, when Firepaw was finished.

"You're really going to help?" Firepaw asked.

"Of course! Fighting over something as stupid as prey is mouse-brained! Plus, I don't think Hazeleyes and Echostar would be very fond about fighting their former clan!" Silverfire answered for them all.

"Yeah Firepaw, this is something we all gotta do together," Littlepaw swiftly licked Firepaw's ear and smiled.

"Thanks. So now, we need to think of what the prophecy means."

"I think I can help with that," said a new voice. A voice that Firepaw knew all too well. A voice that Firepaw would never forget.

It was Thunderkit's voice.

**Okay so I hope you liked this chapter!! Sorry if it's a little short! Please review!! PLEASE!! :) **


	15. Chapter 11

C H A P T E R 10

**A/N: OMG! Today is my kitty's 10****th**** BIRTHDAY!! YAY!**

**He's an old fart! lol. Anyway, I decided to give you**

**a treat because it is his birthday and you know,**

**being a cat and all and like I'm writing a cat story…**

**So I have 55 reviews so I'm extremely happy about that,**

**But I really would like at least 70!**

**So yeah.**

**SAVE OUR SHARKS!**

**C H A P T E R 11**

_Sunpaw stared in surprise as Thunderkit walked into the clearing. _His brown

fur was shimmering and his eyes glittered with excitement. The sun was

barely visible through the trees, but Thunderkit's pelt could have lit the whole forest up.

"Thunderkit!?" Spottedheart gasped. Thunderkit rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Yes, yes, it's really me!" he let out an exasperated sigh, like he had done that a million times.

"Wow. I thought you were dead," Clovertail mewed, but quickly apologized for being rude.

"It's okay. I mean, I guess you _could _call me dead," he said. A strange scent overcame Sunpaw. She looked at the other cats and knew that they smelled it too.

"Who is that?" Sunpaw asked, unsheathing her claws and digging them into the ground.

"Don't worry," Thunderkit mewed, seeing all of the cats get into a defensive pose. A fluffy gray she-cat with enormous blue eyes walked next to Thunderkit. Her pelt shone with the same ferociousness, but she smelled of Thunderclan. Firepaw looked at the gray she-cat, but quickly looked behind her, as if expecting someone else.

"Hello, my name is Cinderpelt," she greeted, dipping her head.

"Who?" Snowfeather asked, raising her nose an inch to sniff the newcomer.

"Cinderpelt. I was Thunderclan's medicine cat before Leafpool," She mewed softly.

"And? Why are you here?" Sunpaw challenged.

"You must be Sunpaw," Cinderpelt mewed, a smile forming on her face.

"And?" Sunpaw hissed, eyeing her carefully.

"Nevermind that," Thunderkit interrupted. "We have work to do."

"But you have been here too long. Your clan will be looking for you," Cinderpelt replied, looking towards camp.

"We will see you soon," Thunderkit mewed, slowly fading away.

The cats in the clearing just watched as Thunderkit and Cinderpelt slowly faded away.

"So. Now what?" Clovertail asked.

"You really _are _clueless aren't you!?" Sunpaw growled. "We have to go back to camp," she said slowly.

Littlepaw started to laugh, but a glare from Snowfeather told her to close her mouth. Clovertail flicked his tail in annoyance and muttered something.

"We should hunt first though," Firepaw meowed, sniffing for prey.

"Yeah, good thinking," Spottedheart mewed. She sniffed as well, and with the flick of her tail, they all separated and hunted for prey.

"So what does it mean?" Firepaw asked, trying to block out the noises of the battling cats next to her.

The dark tortoiseshell she-cat giggled and mewed softly, "You know I can't tell you that!"

"Well, Starclan doesn't have to know _everything _you tell me!" Firepaw mewed.

"Don't doubt the powers of Starclan, they watch over us as we speak," Spottedleaf warned, though she retained the supple smile on her face.

"I thought that you were the only dead cat in my dream!" Firepaw exclaimed, her eyes flickering everywhere.

Spottedleaf laughed, but said nothing.

"So, Gold. What's Gold?" Firepaw asked, turning her head slightly to see Sandstorm and Hazeleyes hissing and spitting at each other.

"Not, what's Gold. Who's Gold," Spottedleaf corrected.

"Who's Gold?" Firepaw asked.

Spottedleaf gave her a look which seemed to say, 'I can't tell you that mouse brain!!'

"Can't you give me just _one _hint?" Firepaw pleaded.

"No. Besides, you're smart. You can figure it out!" Spottedleaf meowed, swiping Firepaw over the ear with sheathed claws.

"How come you didn't go with Cinderpelt and Thunderkit to see us?" Firepaw asked. The question had haunted her since only Cinderpelt and Thunderkit had showed up under the huge oak tree.

"I was needed in Starclan," Spottedleaf replied.

"But I wanted you to come!" Firepaw mewed.

"I'm sorry. I must go now, but I will see you soon," she meowed before she gave Firepaw's ear a quick lick.

"Goodbye," Firepaw meowed.

"Goodbye."

**Sorry if that was a little short…**

**Okay so now we're going to wish my cat happy birthday!**

**1, 2, 3, GO!**

**Happy birthday to you!**

**(cha, cha, cha!)**

**Happy birthday to you!**

**Happy birthday dear Banjo!**

**(cha, cha, cha!) **

**Happy birthday to you!**

**Yay! Oh and no, my cat is NOT named after the instrument! He is named after the video game, **_**Banjo Kazooie**_**! (My bro named him when he was a lot younger…) lol. Toodles!**

**--SaveOurSharks--**


	16. Chapter 12

C H A P T E R 1 2

**C H A P T E R 1 2**

"_Thank you Firepaw," Echostar meowed, eagerly taking a bite out of the mouse his daughter had brought for him._

"You're welcome, Echostar," she dipped her head respectfully and turned around to leave. But she stopped walking, and turned back around to face her father.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked, her pale green eyes glistening in the dark den.

"Of course," he replied, tilting his head at the seriousness of his daughter's tone.

"Why did you never tell me about Spottedleaf?" Firepaw asked, sitting down on the cold hard Earth.

"How do you—" he started, but shook his head lightly. "I guess I should have told you of her a long time ago," he said, padding over to the apprentice she-cat and licked her light brown ear. Echostar sat down next to her and began to tell her about the dead Thunderclan medicine cat.

"And she helped me through everything. I owe her big time," he finished. Firepaw's eyes were as big as they could go and she dipped her head again.

"Thank you for telling me that," Firepaw mewed softly.

"You're very welcome. But where have you heard of her?" Echostar asked. Firepaw stood up and walked to the entrance of the den.

"Oh, you know, the elders," she mewed.

"Okay," he mewed. Before realizing that the elders had no clue who Spottedleaf was.

"Wait!" he meowed, before his daughter fully disappeared from sight.

"She's very nice," Firepaw said, smirking before she walked out of the den.

Echostar sat down again and cocked his head, thinking deeply. He was just about to follow her when a very familiar scent overwhelmed him.

"She's just like you," the soft voice meowed, amused.

"Spottedleaf!" Echostar mewed, running over to the beautiful she-cat.

"Hello, Echostar," she murmured, licking the brown leader's forehead.

"How is the prey running in Starclan?" he asked.

"Great, it's the prey in Thunderclan and Cloudclan I'm worried about," she meowed.

"What do you mean? The prey here is fine!" Echostar mewed, clearly confused.

"I know," she mumbled.

"So, what's going on?" he asked.

"You need to be careful about where your warriors hunt," she murmured.

"What?"

"I have to go. Be careful and heed my warning. Goodbye," she disappeared leaving Echostar in the den all by himself.

"Goodbye," he murmured.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So, what's going on again?" Sunpaw asked.

"We need to figure out where they want us to go!" Firepaw hissed.

"And how will we figure that out again?" Clovertail asked.

"Well, were going to go up to Starclan, and get Thunderkit and Cinderpelt to show us the way," Sunpaw growled.

"But then we'd have to die," Clovertail murmured, clearly not taking note of the sarcasm in Sunpaw's voice.

Sunpaw huffed and was about to say something else, but Littlepaw quietly nudged her and whispered, "Don't worry about that stupid furball."

"Why is he even here!?" Sunpaw hissed under her breath to Snowfeather.

"Just be calm. He must have a point to be here," she whispered back.

"Are you done!?" Firepaw hissed, unsheathing her claws and sheathing them again.

"Sorry," they all murmured in unison.

"Okay, so Spottedleaf told me that she can't tell me anything, but I think that if I just continue to bother her and annoy her, she will tell me!"

"Don't pester the poor medicine cat!" Spottedheart mewed.

"Yeah, surely there is another way to figure it out?" Silverfire suggested.

"Maybe," Firepaw meowed. Her gaze was fixed on the tree that they sat at. This was their meeting place. The moon was high in the sky and the stars showed that all of the cats' ancestors were watching over them.

"I'm just afraid that if we don't act soon, it'll be too late," Firepaw muttered.

"Don't worry, we stop this battle from happening," Littlepaw said.

"I hope your right," Firepaw meowed, staring up into the sky again. "Spottedleaf, if you can hear me, we desperately need your guidance," Firepaw closed her eyes and spoke in a low whisper.

The other cats looked at each other and slowly closed their eyes as well.

**Okay, I hope you liked this chapter! And I'm hoping to give Sunpaw and Littlepaw their warrior names soon, so can Allie Capphar and iheartHP95 give me their warrior names again? Thanks! And hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! Toodles**

**--SaveOurSharks--**


	17. Chapter 13

C H A P T E R 13

**A/N: Gosh, I am **_**so **_**mean to poor Clovertail! Actually, technically Sunpaw is mean to him, but you know, I guess I am responsible for her actions…**

**So, if you want to be in this story,**

**In your review, write a kittypet name that you want (like Rusty, Princess, Smudge… etc.)**

**And I can guarantee that you will be in this story!**

**Don't do this if you're already in the story though.**

**Review please!**

**C H A P T E R 13**

_Littlepaw woke up in a daze. _She reluctantly opened her eyes, even though she knew she couldn't see with them. She could smell rain, but she couldn't see it fall. She could smell the strong scent of mouse, but she couldn't see its small grey body. And more than anything, she wanted to see the sun again. She could feel its hot rays, but she couldn't see the yellow bulb in the sky.

She sat inside the apprentices' den. She could hear the familiar voices of Sunpaw and Firepaw talking.

"Did you dream last night?" Sunpaw whispered.

"Yes, but it was just the battle. Spottedleaf wasn't there."

"Again!?"

"Yeah, this is the fourth time I've dreamed and Spottedleaf wasn't there!"

"Do you think something's wrong?"

"I don't know," Firepaw murmured.

It was true, Firepaw hadn't heard from Spottedleaf, Cinderpelt, _or _Thunderkit in four moonrises! And everyone was starting to worry.

"What's going to happen? We've wasted so much time," Sunpaw murmured, frightened. This was the first time Littlepaw had ever heard a hint of fear in Sunpaw's tone.

"Everything is going wrong. We should be finding Gold right now!" Firepaw hissed, clearly annoyed. Sunpaw stayed quiet, but Littlepaw could smell the scent of dread coming from her.

"Maybe it is too late?" Sunpaw suggested, but quickly regretted the words.

"No! It is not too late! I can't let this happen!" Firepaw hissed, her words sharp like daggers.

"It's okay," Sunpaw tried to sooth the poor she-cat.

"No, it's not!" Firepaw wailed. "I can't let them down! This is my destiny! This is what I'm supposed to do!"

"And you will, it's just a matter of time!"

"And how long do you plan to wait?? The earlier hunting patrol came back and said that Thunderclan accused us of stealing _again!_" Firepaw snarled, unsheathing her claws.

"They won't start a fight because of it!" Sunpaw meowed.

"How do you know? If they keep this going, we will get into a battle, and there will be nothing we can do!"

Sunpaw shut her mouth again, careful not to say anything else wrong.

"Lower your voices! If you keep raising them, the whole clan will know about this!" Littlepaw whispered. They were lucky that there were no other cats in the apprentices' den right now.

"How long have you been awake?" Sunpaw meowed.

"Long enough to know that you both are losing faith in your ancestors!" Littlepaw growled.

"We're not losing faith!" Sunpaw protested.

"No, don't lie, we are," Firepaw mewed, bowing her head.

"I wish Spottedleaf we're here," Sunpaw murmured.

"Me too," Firepaw muttered. "I don't think we can do this without her."

"We'll figure something out!" Littlepaw meowed, trying to revive their confidence. She knew that if they lost hope, everything would fail miserably.

"Yeah," Firepaw murmured.

Littlepaw huffed and stood up. Her pep-talk hadn't worked. _Great. Now what? _She asked herself.

She sniffed and placed a shaky paw forward to see if she was safe to walk in that direction. She felt Sunpaw's warm pelt press against her and gently guide her through the entrance of the den.

"Thanks," Littlepaw mewed. Sunpaw didn't say anything, Littlepaw guessed that she had nodded or something.

She made her way to the freshkill pile and happily took a magpie from the mound of dead animal.

"Hey Littlepaw!" Littlepaw cursed under her breath when she heard the all-too-familiar voice of Clovertail.

"Hi," she murmured.

"Has Firepaw said anything lately?" he asked. Littlepaw took a small bite of the prey, and wished that he hadn't interrupted her 'peaceful' meal.

"No," she lied. She didn't want to get into detail about their little argument this morning.

"Okay. I'm starting to doubt this whole 'prophecy' thing, you know?" he said. And that pretty much made Littlepaw look like a fireball of rage.

"You doubt Firepaw?! After all she's been through?! After all she's lost?! You have the _nerve _to come here and tell me that?! What did you think I would say: Oh yes, I think that Firepaw has a mouse-brain and she is losing her ability to think and Cinderpelt and Thunderkit are all a figment of _our_ imaginations?" Littlepaw was standing now, breathing heavily, her teeth were barred and her eyes burned with fury.

There was a small moment of silence. She wished she could see the look on Clovertail's face.

"Yeah Littlepaw!" Sunpaw yowled from a little ways away. Littlepaw took a deep breath and sniffed the air to see if there were any other cats in the clearing.

_Good, just me, Sunpaw, and… _Littlepaw paused from thinking and took another deep breath. _Firepaw!?_

"Sorry," Littlepaw murmured and walked over to the entrance of the camp. More than anything, she just wanted to see the grass and the trees, but she knew that she was incapable of ever seeing again. She sighed as she felt another scent by her side. It was Snowfeather's.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine," she replied.

"You didn't sound fine just a second ago," she noted.

"You heard all that?" Littlepaw asked, shifting uneasily. Snowfeather let out a small laugh.

"I think _every_thing heard that!"

"Oh no! Do you think that anyone is suspicious?" Littlepaw meowed, fretfully.

"No, it sounded like you two were just having a fit. I couldn't hear most of it," Snowfeather mewed.

"Good," Littlepaw let out a sigh of relief.

"I have this feeling that has been bothering me lately," Snowfeather mewed.

"What is it?"

"Well, I don't think that Clovertail is trying to get on our bad sides."

"Are you mad!? He is the most annoying furball in all of the clans!!"

"Maybe, but I think he is getting no respect from any of us. If he is supposed to go with us to find Gold, don't you think he'll be important sooner or later?"

"Well, no—I mean I guess—but that's not point!" Littlepaw stammered.

"Then what is?" she cocked her head to the side. Her bright blue eyes were shinning like pools of clear water.

"You can't honestly be defending that pile of dung can you?" Sunpaw meowed, walking over to the two cats by the entrance.

"She's right," another voice which Littlepaw guessed was Firepaw's meowed.

"What?" Sunpaw mewed.

"We should be nicer to him!" Littlepaw muttered.

"Ugh, but—" Sunpaw started, but Snowfeather silenced her with a flick of her tail.

"End of discussion," she growled, walking away from the three apprentices'.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Firepaw walked through the unusually quiet forest swiftly. There were no birds chirping, no scent of mice scampering across the forest floor, nothing.

"Hello?" Firepaw whimpered. She had never been here before.

"Firepaw."

Firepaw whipped around to see Spottedleaf.

"Spottedleaf!" Firepaw yowled, barreling into the she-cat, but she kept a serious expression the whole time and Firepaw could see a cloud of worry covering her eyes.

"What is it?" Firepaw asked, her voice small.

"There isn't much time. You need to find Gold now," Spottedleaf's voice was cold and empty, like she had lost all hope.

"How?" Firepaw asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"You must follow the sun. Follow your senses, your instructions," she paused. Her voice was full of dread and angst. "There is another danger. A great danger and you are losing time, fast," she meowed quickly.

"Another danger? Not just the battle?" Firepaw asked, her eyes were wide with fear.

"No, the battle is the least of my worries now," she whispered, staring into Firepaw's eyes with such a fierce expression, it couldn't have killed Firepaw right then and there. "This is only the beginning, this is not how it should happen!" she growled. Firepaw wasn't sure if she was talking to her, or to herself.

"What's going on?" Firepaw whimpered.

Spottedleaf's eyes clouded with a mix of fear, worry, and torture. She looked directly into Firepaw's pale green eyes and whispered:

"He's back."

"Who's back?"Firepaw whispered.

"I have to go," Spottedleaf took her eyes off of Firepaw's and slowly started to fade away.

"You can't leave me like this! You're scaring me! Plus, I don't know what to do! I'm so confused Spottedleaf! Please help me!" Firepaw pleaded, the usual fire in her eyes was unlit, and the determination in her heart was slowly diminishing. "I need you. I don't know what else to do. I can't stand not being able to see my brother anymore. I can't stand not being able to help! You keep telling me that this is what I'm supposed to do, but I don't know how to stop this! You can't keep doing this to me! I need to know how I can save my clan!"

Spottedleaf slowly shook her head before disappearing completely.

"No!" Firepaw cried. "You can't do this to me!" Firepaw hissed, anger rising into her chest. "It's not fair! You _can't _do this! You _won't _do this! Not anymore! My faith no longer belongs to Starclan!" Firepaw shouted. Her voice rang out into the empty forest.

"I'm so sorry Thunderkit," Firepaw whispered. "I'm so sorry I failed you."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Aw, poor Firepaw! This was like the saddest thing I've ever written! But on the bright side… This is my longest chapter yet! I hoped you liked it! And I will **_**not **_**be giving away anymore information on the story. It is CONFIDENTIAL! And just to make you angry, I won't update for about a week so yeah. Or at least until I get 8 reviews or whatever! **

**I've got **_**so **_**much planned for this story that I might have to split it up! And if I do, than you can expect the ending of this story soon!**

**--SaveOurSharks--**


	18. Chapter 14

C H A P T E R 1 4

**C H A P T E R 1 4**

"_Firepaw wake up!" _Sunpaw growled in her ear.

"Wha?" she mewed, waking up.

"You woke the whole den up with your mumbling! I take that as a good thing! Did you talk to Spottedleaf?" Sunpaw meowed, her eyes light with excitement. But to her surprise, Firepaw didn't reply. She stared at Sunpaw with this look that almost scared her.

"Firepaw, what's wrong?" Sunpaw meowed, her excitement fading, along with her hope.

"I couldn't—I can't do this anymore!" she whimpered. Firepaw stood up and slowly walked out of the den, where Littlepaw eagerly awaited her.

"Did you talk to—" she stopped talking, when she smelt the dread coming off of Firepaw. "What happened?" she whispered. Sunpaw walked and stood next to Littlepaw, they were both facing her.

"I can't listen to her anymore! She can't do this to me. It's not fair! I can't do this without her. I need her, and she wouldn't help me! She wasn't there for me! She was never there for me. All she gives me are stupid riddles and vague details! And then she tells me were out of time! And she says I need to follow instructions! What instructions? Did she give _you _instructions??" Firepaw hissed, staring at both of her friends. Sunpaw flinched, while Littlepaw shook her head no.

"No! She didn't! And I am so done!" she growled, but then her expression became filled with unhappiness and dread. "I failed her. I fail Spottedleaf and I failed Thunderkit. I failed everyone!"

"What did you do?" Sunpaw whispered. Her voice chocked with sadness and sympathy for Firepaw.

"I gave up. Just like a coward. I told her that my faith was no longer with her," Firepaw paused when she heard Littlepaw and Sunpaw gasp. "And now, everything is going to end, and it's all my fault! All my fault," she whispered, her pale gaze was no longer the fun-loving gaze that it used to be. No, she wasn't Firepaw anymore. She was someone else.

"I-It's not your fault," Littlepaw whispered. Her sightless gaze was fixed on the ground in front of her.

Firepaw stared at them for a while longer, then quietly walked around them and over to the freshkill pile.

"Hi Firepaw!" Firepaw looked up to see her mother standing besides her.

"Hi Hazeleyes," she murmured, taking a mouse and taking a bite out of it. For some reason, she just didn't feel hungry.

"What's wrong? Echostar is allowing you, Sunpaw, and Littlepaw come to the gathering tonight!"

"Okay," Firepaw mumbled, taking another bite out of the mouse, and forcefully shoving it down her throat.

"Calm down! You might hurt someone!" Hazeleyes meowed sarcastically.

"Okay!" Firepaw meowed again, this time with fake enthusiasm.

"What's pestering you?" Hazeleyes asked, mother-concern really kicking in.

"It's nothing. My stomach hurts," Firepaw quickly lied.

"Why don't you go see Bengalfur then?" she suggested, licking her daughter's ear gently.

"Okay. Thanks Hazeleyes," Firepaw mewed and slowly walked to the medicine cat's den. Bengalfur was in the back of the den, sorting herbs.

"Hi Bengalfur," Firepaw greeted, solemnly.

"Hi there, Firepaw!" Bengalfur exclaimed, turning around and spotting the small light brown apprentice.

"I have a bellyache," Firepaw mumbled.

"Do you want herbs to make it feel better?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of the she-cat.

_No, I just came into the _medicine _den to tell you about my problems! _Firepaw thought about saying, but Bengalfur was too nice. He didn't deserve to become one of Firepaw's verbal victims.

"Nevermind," she murmured, walking slowly out of the den. Bengalfur opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it again when he realized that Firepaw wanted to be alone.

She walked gravely out of the den and quietly sat down on the cold hard ground and looked around the camp. Littlepaw, Sunpaw, Snowfeather, Silverfire, and Spottedheart were all sitting together, clearly discussing something. And Firepaw was pretty sure that that something was her.

Firepaw scowled when Sunpaw turned her gaze towards her, and looked away. She knew what they would try to do. She knew that they would want to get her to believe in Starclan again. But she never broke her vows.

"Hello Firepaw," A voice meowed next to her.

"Hi Echostar," she replied grudgingly.

"Hazeleyes told me that she thinks you are sick. I talked to Bengalfur and he says you refused medicine. And I don't think that if you felt sick, you would not take a herb for it," he pondered, sitting next to his daughter and following her gaze.

"It's just a small bellyache. Nothing deadly," Firepaw mumbled.

"Or, it's something else. I get in touch with Spottedleaf sometimes too," he reminded her. Firepaw looked at her father and mewed softly, "What did she tell you?"

"She told me that you lost faith in your prophecy," Echostar told her.

"So you know?" Firepaw asked imperturbably.

"Yes. You don't seem too surprised," he observed, looking at his daughter's face.

"I kind of figured. Once Spottedleaf told me that she helped you and that she still sometimes walks in your dreams, I figured she wouldn't let it pass. What do you think I should do? I mean, I don't understand why she was acting so funny last night! She didn't even give me information or advice or instructions! I don't understand!" Firepaw wailed.

"Starclan aren't supposed to make sense all the time!" Echostar laughed. "Spottedleaf told me that she won't be able to get into your dreams unless you have faith in her and all of Starclan again," he warned.

"I don't care about them anymore," she murmured.

"You should. Spottedleaf can make things clearer, she just had to go. We're in grave danger, and Starclan thinks that you are the cat that will save us."

"Why me!? I don't want to! Why can't Clovertail save everyone!?" she growled, looking in the direction of the black tom. He clumsily tripped and ran into Oakheart.

"If we needed to rely on him, I think there would be no chance of survival for us at all!" Echostar joked, licking his daughter's ear.

"Do what you think is right. Nobody can make decisions for you. Follow your heart," Echostar purred, standing up and going to talk with Leosky.

Firepaw stared for a while at the group of cats that were talking together, and took a deep breath. "Follow your heart," she murmured to herself. But the thing was, her heart was torn. She needed time to think, but she remembered that Spottedleaf said time was running out. So she did the only thing she could do.

She followed her heart.

"So I think we'll need traveling herbs, rest, and full bellies to be prepared," Firepaw meowed once she was near all of her friends.

"What?" Littlepaw asked. All of the cats' expressions were confused.

"Well, Spottedleaf said that we'll need to climb to the top of the world to find Gold. I would think that that won't be easy…" Firepaw meowed, a smile forming on her face.

"You mean…" Spottedheart started.

"I think we'll need to leave as soon as possible. And we'll need to follow our senses, instructions," she paused. "But most of all, we need to follow our hearts."

**Ah! Here is the end of Firepaw's fate! Yeah, I decided to end it right here.**

**Only fourteen chapters… Ugh. But, I want to make the next book about their journey.**

**Okay and I didn't make it to 70 reviews, but I'm still thankful that I have so many readers and stuff so yeah.**

**Thanks!**

**Look on my profile and you will see my kitties as my avatar!**

**And take my poll!**

**And look at all of the Cloudclan characters! (Well not all of them, but Firepaw, Echostar, and Hazeleyes.)**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks again!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Mckenzie : )**


End file.
